From my point of view
by Ktyuza Hatake
Summary: .:SxOC:. Nice to meet ya. I'm the best student in Hogwarts, the marauder's best friend and the most dangerous life being in this country. Wanna know what happened some time after Snape dumped me? I'm Mirage Mystic Asakura Imbers/bad summary but good story
1. Presenting myself

1. Presenting myself

She looked at me and her green eyes showed a suspicious shine. I've always hated when she looked at me in that silly way because it meant she had an idea…, which only meant more troubles to me.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?" I asked. I blinked several times to make her understand I was not in the mood to listen to one of her jokes.

She laughed in a softly way.

"It is nothing, just wondering…" she looked to a group of people who were sitting next to the lake. We were under the shadows of a tree, with an enormous pile of books from the library. Although the group was quite far, I recognized some of the students.

Immediately, my cheeks became ad red as a tomato, or as red as my hair, while my golden eyes glared at her in a wild way.

"You little…"

She laughed again, her dark red hair on her face. Damn it. I hated when she was so confident and happy.

"Don't get mad at me, Mirage!" she said, opening her Defense Against Dark Arts book. "I'm just kidding! I would never advise you to talk to him again" she glanced at the group once more. "He is just a venomous spider, ready to attack at any moment".

I glared at them too.

"You are wrong" she looked at me again. "He's not a spider… he's just a miserable and hateful snake".

I closed the book abruptly and I threw it to the ground. After it, I took another one and I covered my face with it, trying to read. However, two silent and cold tears bursted from my eyes when I remembered _him_.

Severus Snape.

We used to be friends since we first met in the Hogwarts express, on our first year.

He entered in Slytherin, the ambitious students' house, while Lily and I were in Gryffindor, the house of bravery.

It was our sixth year in Hogwarts. Two years before, Snape and I had started dating in secret, because the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were mortal enemies.

Although, the day of my birthday (the 7th of December, I mean), he gave a beautiful and elegant magical brooch. And he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. He dumped me.

Actually, he didn't tell me personally, but he wrote it under a piece of paper and he obliged a first year student of Hufflepuff (damn it, Hufflepuffs are so weak!) to give it to me.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

But it had its advantages too: I became a close friend of four students that I used to hate and which were the troublemakers of the school (or two of them, at least), and their favorite victim was Severus. Their names were James Potter (the leader), Sirius Black (his best friend and his right hand), Remus John Lupin (the "good boy" of the group) and Peter Pettigrew (a small rat who followed them every time). They were also known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail.

I kept on thinking about it when Lily hit my back with her elbow, making me came back to reality. I glared at her, but with her head, she pointed at the lake. I looked at it… and I saw the Slytherins standing up and walking toward us.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I left the book on the top of the pile. Lily understood the indirect and we stood up with the intention of leaving, but unfortunately, they arrived where we were too fast, blocking our way to escape.

The head of the group was a blond boy from seventh year. His skin was very pale and his eyes were grey. He was the "Prince of Slytherin", Lucius Malfoy.

Next to him was Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother. Like his brother, Regulus had dark hair and eyes, but he was a bit shorter (he was in fourth year, after all) and he wasn't as handsome as Sirius.

I recognized Bellatrix' black hair (she was Regulus' cousin) and her bully-like laugh. There were another "Death Eathers" (that's how they called themselves, and how everybody else called Lord Voldemort's followers) but I couldn't remember their names, as always.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" I hissed. I tried my best not to look to the boy who was by his another side, and it was obviously he was trying his best too.

The blond idiot smiled. Damn it! If there's something I really hate is when he smiled in that self-centered and arrogant way. Even after years watching him doing that, I still wanted to beat him.

"Why so angry, Asakura?" he said. "We were just coming to greet you, as friends. Is that wrong?"

For God's shake! He was pissing me off. The true was he wanted to make me feel in that way, so I just glared at him, and I'm sure his eyes showed for some seconds the fear he felt.

"Don't be a child and get out of here before she curses you, Malfoy", laughed Lily. She had already picked up some of the books and, when I realized that, I did the same.

But it seemed as Lucius didn't get the joke. He looked at her with contempt.

"You should shut up and put your nose out of joint, mud blood!" he told her, looking down his nose at Lily. Her happy face turned out of suddenly to a paler and angrier one.

On the another hand, I can't explain in words the wild anger that explode inside me. It was true that Lily Evans, my best friend, was what people like them called a "mud blood", because she came from a muggle family. Still, that damned label was one of those things that pissed me off and shook me up.

Without thinking about it, I dropped the books and I took him with my both hands from the neck of his cloak. His companions pointed at me with their wands, but Lily was faster and she used hers to disarm them.

Lucius' face went even paler than usually. I think it was because I could hardly control myself and I was squeezing his neck too much or because my angry made me look inhuman, which was very possible.

"Listen to me carefully" I muttered, our faces too close. He nodded. The another Slytherins (even Bellatrix and Severus, which were the bravest of the group) moved some steps away from us. It made him look more pathetic than before. Actually, for me he had always looked pathetic. "If you dare to use that stupid label one more time, I swear you will never be able to breathe again. Have I been clear?" he nodded one more time. "Perfect" I released him, and he fell to the ground because of scare. One more time, I suggested it was because of how my face looked. "Go away before I change my mind!" I shouted and, with a hostile atmosphere, the Slytherins went to the castle as hurry as they could, without forgetting to raise their wands from the ground before.

"You didn't have to" said Lily, while I was picking the books up once more. "They always call me mud blood".

"It doesn't matter," I answered. I smiled. "I just wanted to release my anger with that snakes… I'm sure Prongs would have killed them".

I roared with laughter when her face went red and she started to walk to the castle as fast as she could. I sat down on the ground, still laughing. I had my revenge after all.

I was going to stay there, studying for my Transformations exam, but I realized my friend had already taken the book, so I couldn't.

I was under the tree, with my back resting on it. I closed my eyes, deeply breathing. I tried my best to calm down, but I was just too angry. Not because Malfoy, that was clear. He had always been an idiot, and it was obviously he would never change.

I was angry because of Snape.

I couldn't realize why but after all, I was angry with him everyday, and that was the cause that I loved been with Prongs and the others: they always had the perfect idea to make fun of Snape, and I often tried to help them just to have revenge.

I stayed in that way for some minutes. Unfortunately, I was too relaxed to realize that some people were coming near to me. I noticed it when they were some steps far of me and I could smell them even if there was no wind.

"Hi guys" I smiled without opening my eyes. "I know it's you. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail…" I looked at them. They seemed to be a bit disappointed because I discovered them, but it was common that I could do that.

The four of them sat around me. James had black hair and brown eyes. He used glasses and was the new captain of the Quidditch team. Sirius had black hair too, but his eyes had the same color. Both of them were very handsome. Actually, they were the most handsome students in Hogwarts and the most popular too.

On the other hand, sitting down by my right was Remus. His hazel hair and eyes shone under the weak light of the sun of October. He wasn't as handsome as Prongs (James) and Padfoot (Sirius), but he was the kindest and the most understanding of the group. The three of them were very tall. On the contrary, Peter was very short, fat and he definitely was _not_ an attractive boy.

"I will never understand how you do it!" claimed Prongs, laughing.

"It's a gift…" I answered, without modesty. Why deny something like that? I was cool, capable, smart and beautiful…, although I wasn't completely sure about the last adjective.

"If you say so…" started Moony, taking one of the books that lied on the ground. He grinned. "Who was studying for History of Magic? Lily or you?"

I grinned too.

"Lily, of course" James' face shone when I named her. "She's the only person in the world who cares about that boring and useless subject".

"True" added Sirius with a grimace. "Evans is always reading… Sometimes she looks as a library rat, doesn't she? She's so annoying!"

In a normal situation, I would have cursed any stupid who dare calling Lily a "library rat" or an "annoying" person, but with Padfoot was different. I knew he wasn't saying that just because he thought it was true (actually, it _was_ true: sometimes Lily was too studious). He was doing it because, as usually, James would became as red as a tomato and he would start protecting her dear Lillian… even if she didn't like him. And annoying Prongs was another of our favorite pastimes.

"You're so right, Padfoot!" I said, pretending tiredness. "She so bookish! Just as you said: a library rat. Sometimes I ask myself what you've seen in her, Prongs", I added, looking at James (who, as we predicted, was trying his best to don't kill us) while Sirius and Remus laughed. "There are a lot of beautiful and funny girls at Hogwarts… And you had to fall in love with such an annoying and short-tempered as Lily!"

This time, Padfoot, Moony and I laughed so loud after seeing Prongs' furious expression that we could hardly breathe. Peter, as always, had no idea of what was going on, and it seemed like our black haired friend was trying to think what to do: protect Lily and support us making fun of him, or finish in Azkaban because of murdering us. At last, when it seemed as he had preferred the second option, we tried to stop laughing.

"Calm down, Prongs! We're just kidding you!" I told him, smiling. "Do you think I'd let Padfoot say something like that about my best friend?" he raised his eyebrow. "You _do_ think I would?" I repeated. "I can't believe it!"

"I think you are capable of doing a lot of things, dear" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. His face had recovered its normal color.

"It's so unfair!" I claimed, crossing my arms too and pretending I was going to cry as a little girl. "You're an idiot, _daddy!_"

The others (except Prongs, of course) roared with laughter, even me.

"Don't call me daddy, Mirror!" he shouted.

"But you're looking at me as my dad would do!" I answered. It was true: I rarely could see my father, but when we were arguing he looked at me in the same way and he spoke in the same way.

"Mirror" said Moony at last, after some minutes. They'd stopped laughing. "You never speak about your family. Why is it?"

I tried to smile.

"I don't really enjoy talking about them. There's nothing special to tell" I lied. They knew I was lying; even Peter realized it.

I was one of the members of the Asakura family, one of the most powerful families in the magical and muggle world. That it's to don't say it was _the most powerful_.

My father, the only one I really appreciate in my family, lived in a magical world called Azarat, the main magical dimension, where he was the Great King. Because of that, the last time I had seen him was when I had to escape to the human world because of the war.

At that moment, I was living in a small village in Japan, called Hikari, where a samurai had rescued me of dying drowned in the river. I was studying in Hogwarts (in Britain) because Dumbledore (the headmaster) was a close friend of my family and he wanted me to come. Therefore, after all, I spent more time in Hogwarts than in home, because I couldn't came back to Japan for holidays and vacations because it was too far away.

"Oh, C'mon!" said Sirius, who had sat down in front of me. The four of them were now closer to me. James on my left, Remus on my right and Peter was a bit away from the circle. "Tell us, Mirror! We won't tell anyone!" he really wanted me to say something, but what could I tell them? I was just like Sirius: we both were the black sheep of our families, and we both hated almost every one of our familiars.

"Okay, but I won't tell you too much…, just what I think you need to know," I answered, at last, looking to the red ant that was climbing through the edge of my cloak. I raised my sight to them. "All right, you can start asking".

"Don't be scared" suddenly said Prongs. Damn it! I hated so much when he acted as the great friend he was! It just made me fell guilty! "We just want to know one thing".

I inclined my head to one side, without understanding. If they just wanted to know one thing, why they went round about that so hard? It was just too suspicious…, but after it, I remembered something: I was talking to my four best friends (no, lying, to my three best friends) and unfortunately, they were the biggest idiots in the school (even if the marks of Prongs, Padfoot and Moony were the highest and they were so smart).

"Let it go, then!" I finally claimed.

"Well…" started Padfoot. He thought it carefully and he looked at James. "Tell her, Prongs"

"Okay, then… Why don't you do it, Moony?"

"M-me? All right… Ask her, Wormtail!" he ordered, completely red.

"No way!" Now you understand why I've always scorned that small rat. "You should do it, Padfoot!"

After all, we finished in the same place we started.

"No!" he complained. "I'll ask her something else…," he muttered to James, forgetting I was too near of them. Prongs nodded. "Tell us, Mirage… How many siblings have you got?" he decided. Remus rolled his eyes and James hit his forehead with his palm.

But even if his question was one of the most stupid I've ever heard (no, wait; it _was_ the most stupid question I've ever heard!), I couldn't stop myself when I wrinkled my lips.

"I've got two elder brothers" I started. "And a younger half sister. Their names are Sensui, Kocurio and Luna. Anything else?" I realized I had been too cold, but it didn't matter: the sooner we finished with those stupid questions, the sooner I would be able to go having lunch. Even if I wasn't hungry for the first time in my life.

"Well… no, I think" replied James, but it was obviously he knew I wanted to leave that place and drowned myself in the lake. Okay, it's impossible he knew that last, but still…

"Great" I forced myself to smile. "See you later, guys!" and I left the place running, with the pile of books between my arms.

I had an idea of what they wanted to ask me because I knew how to use Legeremancy (the magical art of enter into another's minds), but I thought I was wrong, because it had nothing to do with my actual family… Actually, it was a question about my _future_ family, and it just made me feel a deep hole in my stomach while I remembered that damned brooch and that weak and useless Hufflepuff student (talking about that, he was already in second year, and I was sure I had seen him talking to some girls while I run).

Again, I felt the strong desire of revenge through my entire body. I couldn't forgive them. I surprised myself and I asked my mind something I knew every body asked them every time: why I entered in Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin?

_Well,_ I told myself. _After all, it's not something of their business if I'm in love or not, right? Every girl would feel in the same way if her best boy friends wanted to ask her about her sight of future! Right…?_

Yeah, it had to be right!

But still, when I entered to the library and saw some Slytherins of sixth year in a far table, I felt how my cheeks went red remembering one single thing: we had a customs ball at the end of the month, because of Halloween…, and I was sure which black haired boy would ask me to go with him. And the worst thing was that I knew even better which one would not.

Okay, coming back to reality, I looked for Mrs. Pince, the librarian, to return the books. I founded her easily. She was arranging some books of the Potions section.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pince," I told her. She smiled at me, and I did the same. The true was I didn't really like her, but she was too strict, and I was one of the little amount of students that she treated in a normal way. "Sorry to interrupt you while you are so busy, but I wanted to return some of these books".

"It doesn't matter, Mirage, dear," she told me. "If you want, you can keep them all the time you want. Are you sure you don't need another one?" her dark eyes shone when she said that, and I could hardly forced myself to smile.

"Thank you very much, Mrs.," I answered using the most honeyed voice I could (which wasn't exactly beautiful, actually). "I'll bring them back as soon as I can"

And I left her as fast as I could too.

After walking between some tables (I did my best to avoid the Slytherins'), I founded the group I was looking for.

"Hi Cissy, Drómeda, Amos" I greeted. Narcissa and Andromeda Black and Amos Diggory smiled at me. The two girls were Bellatrix' younger and elder sister (in that order) and they were in Slytherin, too (it was a tradition that the Black family always entered in that house, and the exception was Sirius, of course). On the other hand, Amos was a Hufflepuff (the single smart student in Hufflepuff).

While Andromeda looked like Bellatrix (black curly hair and dark eyes, with a dark skin and heavy eyelids), Narcissa was pale, blonde-haired and had grey eyes. Amos had hazel hair and dark eyes, with a wonderful smile.

I sat down. The Black sister's were in fourth and seventh year, while Diggory was in sixth.

"What are you thinking about?" asked me the last one, when he noticed I wasn't reading.

"Nothing special" was my answer. Maybe I sounded too bored or tired, because he added:

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" after it, I saw Drómeda and Cissy with a smile, and they looked at me with a confused sight. "I was just looking for the safest way of killing someone without finishing in Azkaban"

They both laughed, but Amos took his time to understand whom I was talking about.

"Sirius again?" he said, smiling too. "What did he ask you this time? How many times you brushed your teeth last night?" we laughed as silent as we could.

"Actually, no, he didn't" I said. "But it seems as he and his set are very interested in what I'm planning for my future…" they didn't understand. I rolled my eyes. "You know Sirius… he wanted to know if I was in love…, if I'm planning having children, if I know who I'm going to marry with…, how many children I'll have, what I'm going to do with my future… Did I mention he wanted to know how many children I want?" I pretended innocence. They laughed, of course. Sirius had been in love with me since we first met, but I've always seen him as a friend. The problem was he was too stubborn and he didn't want to give up.

He was such a fool sometimes!

"So, tell us!" jumped Cissy after some minutes in which they just looked at me.

"Tell you what?" I asked. The only thing that scared I more than Lily's ideas… was Cissy's excitement.

"Oh, C'mon" laughed Amos. "Didn't he ask you the most important thing?"

I tilted my head. What were they talking about?

"Don't be a child, Mirror" smiled Drómeda. "Did my cousin ask you to go to the Halloween ball with him?"

"No" I immediately grumbled. "And even if he does it, I will deny," I added, when the Black sisters opened their mouths to complain. "Maybe you get on well with him, but he is like a little brother to me…, a stupid, annoying, silly and good for anything little brother" I completed in a low voice, but this time we couldn't support ourselves and we roared in laugh too loud. We had to leave the library as fast as we could so that Mrs. Pince wouldn't kill us.

We finally arrived to the Great Hall. The tables of the different houses we surrounded of people eating, chatting and joking. Amos went to Hufflepuffs' table after he greeted us with his hand, and Narcissa and Andromeda did the same while they walked to the Slytherins' table.

I went to Gryffindors' alone. As sooner as I localised Lily (who was sitting down in one corner of the table with another friends of her) I walked towards her.

"Hi, Valley" she showed a shy smile. I loved to call Lily like that for two reasons: first, she hated it, and second, because I knew she hated the comparison (because of the lily of the valley, of course).

But just a second before she answered me, her three friends looked at me. Damn it. I hated them. They loved to make me feel in a bad way, and their favourite hobby was criticizing me when I was close enough to hear them.

The tallest was called Alice. She had short, curly hair and dark eyes. Her face was round and usually a happy one…, except when I was near. In fact, she was very shy, and even if I hate to admit it (and believe me when I say I _really_ hate to admit it) I could be rather intimidating. That cause made her face look gloomy and sad when I was near.

Sitting next to her and in front of Lily was Helga. She was a slim, pale girl, with a face full of freckles. She used glasses with no frame. She wore her long, ashen blonde hair in two braids, and her small, brown eyes showed a smart sight.

At last, by Lily's left was the last one. I glared at her, and she did the same to me. Her eyes were green, and her hair short, dark and straight and her face looked starving. She showed one of her arrogant smiles. She was called Claudette, but I preferred to call her "Clobber".

"Yo, Asakura!" she said with a false happy tone. "What are you doing here? I thought that a betrayer snake like you would be eating with your green friends," she added, looking at the place where the Black sisters (the three of them) were sitting.

"Actually Clobber, I was not planning to have lunch, and with you no less" I hissed with a furious sight. "I was just coming to tell you, Valley," I looked at her, "that you've forgot to take your History of Magic book" I gave it to her, and before she could apologise (in her friend's place, of course) I decided to leave. "See you later, guys" and I sat alone on the opposite corner of the table.

I didn't take a bite of my meat tart. I just drank near three litres of pumpkin juice. When I decided I should make use of my weekend, I stood up (I avoided Lily's begging sight) and I went as fast as I could to the Common Room, with some books weighing inside my knapsack.

"Yo, Mirage" said Remus when I entered. He was sitting in the floor next to the fireplace with a book between his hands. He glanced at me before he continued reading. "What're you doing?"

"Not too much" I sighed and sat down by his side, throwing my knapsack next to me. I looked the ceiling. "And you? Where are the idiots?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. They left me here about an hour ago" he smiled. "They think I'm too smart, gentle and kind. They told me I'm such a good person that I was going to accuse them before they could finish their joke, so they obliged me to stay here" we laughed.

"Well, you _do_ are smart, gentle, kind and a good person" I enumerated. "Where is the matter? I don't get it!" we laughed again.

We stayed there a long time, talking about nonsense. When I realized it, it was seven in the afternoon already, and it was getting hot next to the fireplace.

"So, she looked at me… and then… and then…!" I roared in laugh, and Moony did the same. Some students from first year looked at us. It seemed as we had scared them.

"You're a fool!" I told him when the first year children left the Common Room. "You scared those poor kids!"

"Hey! You're the one who was howling as a wolf!" he laughed. We couldn't stop laughing. I loved to spend my time doing that. Being with Moony was one the funniest things in the entire world.

At least, we founded ourselves reading the same book while my head rested on his shoulder. After some minutes, Sirius, James and Peter appeared. They looked tired.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Padfoot. Yuck, he was such a jealous person! Darn him!

"Calm down, _Padfooty_" I laughed. "We were just reviewing our last Transformations class, that's all. Nothing your jealousies should worry about"

I think it's no use in relating the stupid discussion that started after my comment. The only thing I can say is that Moony, Prongs and Wormtail kept a prudent distance from Sirius and I, and I have to admit I really appreciate that, because I could left them consoling their friend after I dramatically went to the fifth year girl's room.

Although I was so angry with Padfoot, one side of me wanted to came back and kiss him as if the world would finish the next day, but another side of me wanted to came back…, and torture him until death.

I rushed over my bed and lied there, with my face hidden under the pillow. I didn't want to cry, 'cause I knew I wouldn't be able to stop until midnight. I wasn't able to move as if I had a bomb under my mattress.

At last, after half an hour of meditation (and after I was sure the four idiots weren't in the Common Room), I run away and I went to the library with my Potions homework, although I had already finished it the night before. I just needed an excuse.

I greeted Mrs. Pince as always. There were few students studying in the library and it made me feel comfortable when I sat down at one of the last tables in the room.

I spent half an hour walking through the shelves, without knowing what to look for. At last, I chose a book from the History section. I sat down again and I tried to read, but my mind was floating far away from the castle. It was flying over the sea, while the sun caressed my skin.

I woke up several minutes later, after I recognised the vision. I had been dreaming about it every night since the first night of the year but I still had no idea of what it meant.

I sat down in the same place without moving counting the minutes in my head. Sixty-one… sixty-two… sixty-three…

Finally, I asked the time to a fifth year boy from Revenclaw (oh, that house is _so_ cool!) and after he answered I felt into an overwhelming silence.

-Nine o'clock –he said.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…!

I was late! I had promised that foolish that I was going to meet him at quarter past nine in the Common Room. But the truth was that I didn't want to meet him. Not after fought him that afternoon.

I sighed. If I really hate something about me, is the fact that I can't stand someone up. It's against my principles.

Five minutes later, I was running through the door of my room. I threw my books and bag over my bed and I took a brush from the dressing table. I brushed my hair with hurry and I tied it, but it was still very untidy because of the run I had from the library.

"¡Damn!" I shouted when I saw my face in the mirror. I was a disaster and my hair was not the only problem: my golden eyes looked watery and I had deep rings under them, and my skin looked too dry. How could this happen in less than three hours? At first, I didn't realized how, but then I looked carefully in the mirror. Some innocent person would have died if Clobber hadn't appeared behind me at that moment.

"What's the matter, Asakura?" she hissed. "Don't you like the little curse I tested while you entered to the bedroom _without_ greeting _me_?"

She pretended surprise and her arrogant and silly smile freaked me out. For one second, I forgot that the Cruciatus would send me to Azkaban (stupid Minister of Magic and his stupid laws!).

"Don't make me laugh, Clobber" I grumbled. "I'm not as stupid as you are. I just need five minutes and one move of my hand to finish with your useless experiment".

I was ready for a battle, and she was looking for it. How much time would take to the teachers to find her body if I "accidentally" loose control?

7


	2. Fog and punishment

**OK, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only own Mirage Mystic Asakura Imbers© (and Severus Snape, but Rowling stole him from the bottom of my head ¬¬).**

**Nobody's paying me for doing this… unfortunately, 'cause I REALLY need to buy that damned third book of the collection "Vampirates"!**

2. Fog and punishment

The truth is… I have no idea of what happened during the following half an hour. The only thing I know is that 34 minutes and 55 seconds after we started both of us, Clobber and me, where sitting down in the director's office.

Why? Well, maybe 'cause one of Clobber's spells had hit a first year boy and he was vomiting mud at the nursery, or maybe 'cause I had broken three windows, two quite expensive vases from the third floor (when did our fight finish there? No idea) and one of the stupid blonde's fingers (Hurray! I'm the best!).

"Mrs. Ambush" started professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Asakura".

We raised our sights and for I second I swore he had smiled.

I have to say it: if the situation would have been another and if we wouldn't have been in such a trouble, I would have laughed too. I mean, to start with, Ambush (yeah, that was Clobber's surname, if I haven't said that before) had a weird cut in her cheek (I say weird 'cause it had the shape of a mouth) and she had an awful dark haematoma in her left eye, that made her look as a panda. Yeah, it was creepy to see the perfection in such a condition but it was funny in some twisted and sadistic way. Maybe everybody was right: Slytherin was the perfect house for such an idiot like me.

On the other hand, my golden eyes looked darker. I had no idea of what had happened to them and I jumped in surprise when I saw their reflection in the director's glasses. Clobber's spell had disappeared a long time ago, but I still had a weird look.

Oh, did I mention our hairs looked as two magpie nests? I think I didn't, so I mention it now: they did. They even had some feathers and little branches (I have no idea why, but it was even weirder than the entire situation!).

"May you answer my question, Mrs. Asakura?" said the director. Definitely, something was wrong about me. I was sure that we had entered the office with Mrs. McGonagall, at the same time the director closed a strange and huge red book. Actually, I was sure it had happened exactly at 21 hours with 33 minutes and 56 seconds and I knew nothing had happened since we sat down. Then, what happened during the next 25 minutes with 47 seconds? 'Cause according to Clobber's watch, it was already 21 hours with 59 minutes and 43 seconds. "Well, Mrs?" said the director with a smile.

"Hum, I'm sorry professor Dumbledore" I excused myself ", I wasn't paying attention".

Mrs. McGonagall made a sound, as if she had abruptly jumped in surprise. The director ignored her. Then, Clobber panted loudly and we both looked at her. She had lowered her head and she was shaking. But… when did she start to cry?

"Do you want to go to the nursery, Mrs. Ambush?" the professor asked her. I gazed at her short, dark hair. Why I had the feeling that something wasn't going as planned in that room? And even more, a quite low voice at the back of my head told me there was something about me that wasn't going as planned.

Clobber left the office with Mrs. McGonagall. It was obvious professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me in private, but still I felt a bit… suffocated by the silence and the sense that the old directors who were supposed to be sleeping in their paintings were actually glaring at me.

"What's the matter, professor?" I said. The easiest thing to do was face reality as soon as possible and I was completely sure professor Dumbledore thought the same. At least I thought I was right.

"Would you answer my question, Mirage?" he said in a low voice. I tilted my head with a small wrinkle between my eyebrows. He put his hands together above the table. "What happened today?"

If I had been a normal person (or a human, at last) I would have felt the same way I was sure Clobber was feeling at the moment. Unfortunately, I wasn't neither a normal person nor a human (no, I'm not a human being… Long story) so I just felt a bit confused about the question.

"Are you talking about my fight with Ambush, Sr.?" I couldn't call her Clobber in front of him. It was too evil coming from me, wasn't it?

"Yes… and no" excuses, as always. Why couldn't he speak in normal and simple English as everybody else did? Simple English without ambiguities in every sentence! "First of all, I would like to tell you Mr. Ambush have just confessed she started the fight".

My eyes went wide in surprise. Mrs. Universe had just admitted she was the one to blame? That was quite weird and kind coming from her. But why did she do it? Then I remembered: the professor could also use Legeremancy, and maybe he had gently obliged her to tell the truth. It was a possibility, right?

"Wow, that's… etto… that's…" what was I supposed to say? 'Thank you very much'? That would be quite stupid and I was too shocked to risk myself saying something like that. "What did you want to tell me, professor?" I changed the subject before another one of his commentaries confused me again.

Once more, he didn't answer directly. He offered me some hydromel and he shook his wand. Two glasses and a bottle appeared on the desk. They floated over our heads while the bottle served the drink by itself and after that it came back to it's position on the table. The glasses flew to our hands.

"How are you feeling, Mirage?" he asked me after I finished my drink. I left the glass on the desk and the bottle served the hydromel by itself again. The professor hadn't even raised his glass. "Are you better? Do you believe your powers are more stable now?"

Yuck, I remembered the accident with the weird obelisk that left the Forbidden Forest and appeared in the castle's gardens in my second year. I changed my expression for a grimace of disgust. I had been very lucky the noise didn't wake up the first year children and the older ones 'cause all of them would have scream and disturb the beast. Also, they couldn't see me that night.

On the other hand, I still missed my poor wand. It had exploded after I tried to use the Avada Kedabra against the obelisk. Thirty-two centimetres, cherry wood, and fibre of a Chinese dragon's heart, very flexible and perfect for curses. I had spent almost three hours inside that damned wands store with that creepy wands-maker until I found it! Yet, I was too angry to measure and control the power I was using and finally I accidentally broke the wand.

It was more comfortable to attack with the palm of my hand, however.

"Mirage…" he called my attention. Why I was daydreaming so much lately? That attitude made me remember one of my father's best friends and my future uncle (he was getting married with my mother's younger sister in a few years, after she finished her university studies), Kazuma Mayoki.

"Hum…" an idea crossed my mind. "Professor…" he looked at me in the eyes, with a severe expression. I was very nervous. "Etto… is there something… wrong… about me?" he didn't answer. "I mean, I've been daydreaming almost every time, there are lapses of my days missing, as if I was covered with some kind of… fog or something, and I have no idea of what happens to me during those lapses…"

"Yes…" he muttered. "I thought that was the problem…"

What was he talking about? I really needed to escape from that room. Or maybe I only needed an excuse to evade the problems.

"What about my punishment, sir?" I asked. After all, I was one of the top students in the school, so he wouldn't take it too serious.

"Well, first of all Mrs Ambush and you will have different assignations" he started. He opened one of the drawers of the desk and he took from inside it a piece of paper, a feather and ink. I was too confused and tired to pay attention to what he was writing and I jumped in surprise when he called my name and he gave me the note. He had already rolled it up.

"First of all, can you give this to Mr Snape? After it, you'll be able to read this and you'll be informed about your punishment… Oh, and something else" he added before I left the office. "Don't try to read that before Mr Snape. And also you should take a shower as soon as possible, don't you think?"

xoxox

I followed the director's last orders by heart just because I wanted to evade my meeting with Snape as much as I could. Unfortunately, the excuses I had founded to do it became nothing after dinner.

So I founded myself waiting for the snakes in front of the entrance of their Common Room.

"Why it had to be him, Kami-sama*?!" I muttered when I finally saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Nott and Severus Snape stopping their way to their Common Room in front of me.

"Yo, Lucius", I hissed. "If you excuse me, I've got to give a message to your right hand".

Bellatrix laughed. That damned harpy laughed like a hyena! I mean, she was always with that spastic bully-like laugh…

"Don't lie to us, Asakura" cried Nott. "What? You've fallen for Severus again?" they all made fun of his comment except for Snape and me.

"In your dreams" I answered. "In fact, professor Dumbledore asked me to…"

"Oh, God…" muttered Malfoy. "Let's go, looks like another one of the old man's weird ideas" he rolled his eyes. "See ya later, Sev"

They entered to the Common Room and left us alone. He was still glaring at the door and I was looking at him. Why it felt like my broken heart was pumping again?

"So…" he finally looked at me and I gave him the note with clumsy hands. "I also need to know what it says but you'll have to read it first…"

While he did it, I kept my sight on the floor. I needed to focus myself or I'd start to cry in front of him.

And then, it happened: he finished reading and he froze. He was a bit paler than usual and I was sure he was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked but I took the paper before he could answer.

_Mr Snape:_

_If you are reading this, I can tell you and Mrs Asakura are alone. She might read this after you do it so that she won't be able to try to change my mind._

_I'm sure Mr Malfoy and you were surprised when you left my office last week. But unfortunately, I have to punish you. In fact yours I quite soft._

_Mrs Asakura and you will share the punishment. You will have to prepare a written composition of 5000 words about the proleins and after it, you will have to take care of one until the end of the year._

_If you have any questions-only questions-you can talk to me. I'll be waiting for both of you tomorrow at 6 o'clock in my office._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I raised my sight. His black eyes where looking in my gold ones. I was also in shock.

"But when you take care of a prolein…" I started.

"…yeah, you always need to do it in pairs 'cause…"

"…it usually starts as an egg, right? So, it needs parental cares…"

"…to become a duplication of the creature that better represents its parents' relationship" he finished.

After a second, we understood what we had just said and we blushed at the same time.

"I…I'm sorry… I gotta leave!" I shouted. I run away and I stopped in front of a statue in the second floor to be able to breathe again.

Me? Taking care of a… _baby_ (or something like that) with the one who had broken my heart?! Why God hates me?! Why my life I so unfair?!

Damn it, love sucks!

I sat down, raised my knees and crossed my arms over them… And after three minutes, I started to cry and laugh like a psycho at the same time.

If the professor had had that idea a year or two years ago, I would have been the most happy and smiling person in the entire world. I would have jumped around the castle's gardens in one foot as I sang the Japanese national anthem. I'm talking seriously. I would have even been proud of it.

I'm at that crazy.

But now I felt confused. That punishment was too much for me. I would have to be with Sev, as if we were that puffskein's… No, I couldn't even think about the word. We were going to spend time together and all that stuff. That was supposed to make me feel angry and depressed… But a small low voice in the back of my head was shouting and jumping in happiness.

Why?

"Hey" said a voice. "You OK?"

I raised my sight. I still had some tears in my cheeks and I had a weird smile.

And there she was. The new Defence Against Dark Arts' professor. She was called Evangeline Anatolia and she was 19. She had long, straight black hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was too pale for me.

She had studied two years and half in Hogwarts but after that, she moved to France, she entered to Beauxbatons, and still she didn't have French accent. Yuck, her cloaks had narrow lace ending. Too much pink, hearts and puppies for me.

"Oh, sorry" I sobbed. I stood up. "I should go. Sorry if I bothered you"

"Please, wait!" she said immediately. "If Filch catches you, you'll be in trouble… "she put her hand on my shoulder. "Come with me. Would you like some tea?"

I went to her office just because she was right: Filch would have killed me. So I entered to that place I didn't know believing I'd find something like… Hum… Well, to make it short something I wouldn't like (NOTE: Do you remember Umbridge's office in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Well, something like that but with puppies instead of kitties).

But what I found was a dark room, filled with smoking caldrons and weird bottles with colourful liquids inside. The furniture was dark, and everything else was black or fuchsia. There were no narrow lance endings, and on her desk, she had a big, black-wood jewel case.

She shook her wand and I could smell the tea even if I was too interested in what contained the jewel case (it was opened, of course) to pay attention. She gave me a cup of tea and she took another one. The teapot stayed on one of the corners of the desk.

"_Merci_" I muttered. I raised my cup and drank. "_Wow, c'est magnifique_…"

She smiled.

"Looks like you really know a lot," she said. Her voice was too soft but still it sounded like a threat. "Japanese, English, French… Are you from Azarat?"

She really was a smart woman. Azarat is the greatest and elder magical dimension. It would be too hard and exhausting to explain everything, but to make it short: people who are born in this "world" are called azratnians, and they have the particularity of being able to speak Old Azratnian, the first language. Because of that, every azratnian is able to speak any language, because Old Azratnian is the origin of every language in the muggle and the magical universe.

"You're right. I'm an Asakura, after all!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been the best student in History of Magic," she answered.

"Yeah, I supposed so" this time we both laughed. I left my empty cup on the desk and she did the same after some minutes.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked. She looked me in the eyes but I wasn't sure I wanted to share my problems with her. But she smiled again. "It's OK; you don't have to do it if you don't want to"

I felt guilty because she was been very nice, but still… She was a professor…

"Sorry, Mrs" I finally said. "The truth is… Professor Dumbledore punished me 'cause I had a fight with Clob- with Claudette, I mean! But… he… decided… to…" I coughed. "What I mean is… OK, I'll say it! I'll have to take care of a prolein with Snape and we'll have to make a written composition about it and… and…!" tears burst from my eyes once more and I covered my face with my hands. "S-sorry… I d-didn-n't m-mean t-to…"

"It's OK," she said. She stood up and hugged me. "Don't cry… it's just a work, it's not like the world is gonna finish tomorrow!"

"Y-ye-s-s i-it w-wil-ll!" I said. "I-it w-will 'c-caus-se I-I'll h-have to m-meet h-him a-and…"

I didn't continue. I froze. Evangeline had just touched me, which meant I was able to enter into his mind… I did it unconsciously, not as if I wanted to poke her memories, but it was like something on them was highlighted and I had to see it.

I realised something I hadn't before. The shine in her eyes when Severus answered her questions, the smile she had in her face when he was near, the tone of her skin. How could I have been so blind? 'Cause I had to be blind if I didn't realise that before!

"Evangeline…" I muttered. She raised herself and looked at me. Her arms were still around my shoulders. I half-smiled. "How long were you going to hide the fact that you've got a younger brother?"

I had heard Snape's memories before, so I knew he had an elder sister. Then why I couldn't see the similitude before? Now that I thought about it, she had changed. He remembered her as a skeleton girl, with grey-like skin and bright, light green eyes who was very tall for her age. Now she was quite short for an 19-year-old, a bit stuffed and her eyes were very dark and deep. Her hair looked darker and neater also.

She sat down with a cold smile in her face.

"So you can also use… _Legeremancy_, it's called?"

"Yes" I smiled. "But I use in a different way…"

"Yeah, I've heard about it. So, I believe you wanna know what happened between me and… my little brother, right?"

"Actually…" I blushed a bit. "When we were friends, Snape used to let me enter his mind so…"

"Oh… How much do you know?"

"Everything, I think" I looked at her. "Your brother and you were very confident to each other and you were your father's favourite. Half a year before his first year, your father fled to French with you. And… you've never sent any letter… or greeting… or… something…" I stopped. "That's… all I know, 'cause that's all what he knows…"

She sighed.

"Well that's most of the story" she started to walk along the room. "My father had a rich cousin. They hadn't talked to each other for years because of an argue they had had, but his cousin wanted to apologise and invited him to go to live with him.

»He was tired of poverty and he accepted. He dragged me to the airport" she made bitter pause. "At first I couldn't understand why he was doing this. I had no idea of how he contacted Beauxbatons, but he did it… Also, he told me we were going to use his cousin's surname. He didn't explain why.

»I finally understood everything a year after that. It was almost Christmas eve, actually. The 5th of December, two weeks before my birthday. His cousin (who was almost fifteen years older than him) had died the night before. His son had also died years ago, because of a train crash.

»Yeah" she said when she stopped and saw my face. "He inherit the entire fortune of the Anatolia family"

"Oh" was the only answer that came to my mind. "But, why you didn't…?"

"The day before my birthday" she continued ", I also discovered another thing" She sat down again. "I had written almost twenty letters and cards to my mother and brother without getting any answer. And do you know why?" the tone of her voice was coolly and full of hatred. It was almost hysterical. "All my letters and notes and everything were at the bottom of one of the drawers of my father's commode!"

It looked like she was going to cry, so I took her hand. She was breathing slowly, and she finally calmed down.

"You were too shy to escape from him," I continued, at the same time I looked into her memories. "You waited until you finished your studies and you went to live to a department in France around a year ago. You had no idea of how you could find your mother and brother… And after that…"

"After that, professor Dumbledore appeared at my door, drank some of my lemonade and asked me if I wanted the job" she smiled and looked my hand. I was still holding hers. She looked me in the eye again. "He's a great man," she muttered. "Don't be mad at him"

I also smiled.

"I'll try to"

xoxox

When I arrived to my room, Lily was the only one who wasn't sleeping. She was sitting down on her bed (mine was the one next to the window, hers was the next one) trying to read. I could tell by her face that she wasn't paying attention to her book.

She hadn't realised I came inside the room so I decided to make good use of my opportunity. I silently walked to where she was and, just before she could turn the page, I touched her shoulders as I cried boo.

"Oh my God, you _bitch_!" she shouted to me, half-laughing.

"Hey, catch your tongue! You're a prefect now, remember?" we both laughed.

"Hey, Mirror…" she seemed uncomfortable. "About today, I…"

"Forget about it!" I said. "Clobber paid for you this afternoon, didn't she tell you?" I pointed at her, who was sleeping in the another side of the room. "It doesn't matter, Valley. I'm fine" that wasn't the truth but it was better for her to don't know about the punishment.

That night I had a nightmare. I was running alone through the Forbidden Forest, while the rain wet my clothes and my hair. Something was following me but I had no idea of what it was.

* * *

_I arrived to the centre of the forest, and I saw there was someone in there._

_"Snape!" I cried. The creature that was following me also arrived there and a lightning illuminated it for a second._

_It was a huge, black dragon with red eyes. And it was pointing at Snape with its muzzle._

_It roared just at the same time I yelled "Run away!" but it was too late, and the dragon jumped over him with uncontrollable wildness._

* * *

I woke up in my room, wrapped between my sheets. My body was covered in a cold sweat, and Lily and the other three girls were around me. Valley was shaking me and asking me something but I couldn't hear her. Someone else was grabbing my left hand. And when I realised who she was, I couldn't control myself anymore.

"_Shit_!" I shouted as hard as I could, and I hugged Alice. She left my hand and hugged me too a bit confused.

After two o'clock I told her to come back to bed (Lily, Hilda and Clobber were already sleeping). Alice sat down next to me and she covered my shoulders with one of her arms. She really surprised me.

"It doesn't matter," she said and we both laughed. At half past four, tiredness beat us and we fell asleep.

No nightmares this time.

* * *

**OK, here Ktyuza-chan!**

**Oh, sorry, sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!**

**I want to make something clear: in the first chapter, I said Mirage and company were in fifth year, but they're in sixth as I said in the second. Although, it's true that Mirage and Snape were together in fourth and he dumped her in the same year.**

**I'm so sorry about it!**

**I hope nobody got too confused :s**

**[Star: ¬¬ u r an idiot…****]**

**T_T and u are so evil!**

**Another thing! At the beginning of the second chapter, Mirage enumerated the things she broke. At last, she said "and one of the stupid blonde's fingers". If that's not clear, Claudette's hair is blonde, but it's a dark colour. I thought I had explained that in the first chapter, but I realised I didn't.**

**Sorry the chapter is a little shorter than the first one…**

***Kami-sama: if I'm right, that's a Japanese God. Since Mirage lives in Japan…**

**If somebody has any questions about Azarat or what Mirage had already explained, please tell me.**

**Sayoi!**

***snaps and disappears***

**NOTE: I've started to translate this story to spanish! I'll upload it after I finish the third chapter! ^^**

**REVIEWS DON'T BITE!**


	3. Prolein Egg

**Wow, I can't believe I've finally updated chapter 2 from this story and chapter 7 from "Todo empezó con un rechazo" ("Everything started from a repulse" or something like that)!**

**GOD!**

**Listen, I'm sorry to say this, but… this summer I'll be been visiting my family and maybe I'll go to Salta etc, so… etto…**

**[Star: just say it! ¬¬]**

**OK, OK!**

**Listen, I dunno if I'll be able to write too much this summer… but I'll do my best! (OK, in Argentina we're in summer, do you get it?)**

**Well… Oh, right! Last time, Mirage told Evangeline something about Azarat. First of all: Azarat is a world I created and it's too long to explain something about it, so if you have any questions just ask me. Second: Mirage AND Evangeline are also characters I created, but I've been thinking about borrow a character from another great writer in the future…**

**And third… oops, I forgot it! ^^'''**

**OK, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just borrowing its characters for a while. I only own Mirage Mystic Asakura Imbers and Evangeline Anatolia (also Azarat, but it's a magical world… And Snape is also mine, but Rowling stole him from the bottom of my mind XD)**

**To hikaru-chan, 'cuz… Well, ya know why! XD**

**xoxox**

3. Prolein egg

The next day when I woke up, I was in a good mood. That was quite unusual talking about me and at first, I couldn't realise why. But when I opened my eyes and saw the big girl who was also waking up next to me I couldn't do anything but smile, and Alice did the same.

"Damn it!" I said. "Professor Slughorn is going to kill us!"

The other girls had already leaved and we only had 5 minutes to have breakfast. That meant we were late for our Potions class with the professor Horace Slughorn1, one of the best Hogwarts' professors in my opinion.

"You're wrong" she smiled again while we changed our clothes. "He's going to kill me not you. After all, you're one of his favourite's students…"

"Yeah… But if I tell him it was my fault…" why I was half singing? Damn it, I was such in a good mood! Nothing would destroy my happiness that day!

I felt so great I would have started to jump all around singing "Everybody is gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today!" with a pink cloak and neko2 ears, while I cooked brownies and kissed babies!

And believe me when I tell you that's something I swore I would NEVER EVER do!

"Hurry up, Alice!" I laughed. We run down every staircase and we eat our breakfast so fast that when we left the Great Hall (yeah, running again) I thought I was going to throw up at any moment.

Alice wasn't exactly the fastest runner I've ever met. When we arrived to the first floor, her face looked quite pale so I told her to stop for a minute. She tried to continue, but it was obvious she needed a stop, so we sat on the floor for around five minutes. I sharpened my hearing (okay, I'm not sure that's the right expression, but…), trying to hear what was going on at the Potions class at the dungeons, a floor under us.

I promised myself I would thank God and every single angel in heaven when I heard the voice of Mr Slughorn calling the roll.

"I think I can continue now, Asakura," said Alice. She was sweating, but her face had recovered its normal colour.

"Ok, but just one thing" she looked at me. "Please, call me Mirage!"

We run as fast as we could, even if we were quite near. Of course, she didn't know I was hurrying up 'cause professor Slughorn hadn't call her surname yet. At least, she wouldn't be late.

"Sorry for being late, professor!" I yelled when we opened the door. Everybody looked at us and I saw how she blushed. The Gryffindors looked happy; the Slytherins, mocking (I didn't pay too much attention to the Hufflepuffs and the Revenclaws, thought).

"Can I ask why are you late, Mrs Asakura, Mrs Peterson?" said the professor.

"Well… You know, we…" I could hardly breathe, so I tried to recover my breath before I answer and I rested on the door. Alice was doing the same with her hands on her knees. "Sorry, we fell asleep and some people- I saw Lily, Helga and Claudette, but this one wasn't looking at me –forgot to wake us up!"

"Ok, I understand" he answered. "As you are one of my best students, I'll forget this situation, but don't be late again! And for you, Mrs Peterson..."

"You hadn't called her surname yet, professor," said Lily.

"Oh, you're right!" he smiled as he saw the roll. "Ok, you arrived just in time, Mrs Peterson"

"Safe!" jumped Sirius, remembering that _muggle_ game Lily told the marauders about a long time ago.

My good mood stayed inside me during every class. For some reason, I was just too much happy with myself. It was like I was inside my… well, I can't say my "pink world" 'cause I actually hate pink, but I can say… my "chocolate world"!

"You look quite different today, Mir!" Sirius smiled as the marauders, Alice and me walked to Defense Against Dark Arts; our last class of the day.

"Do you believe, Padfoot?"

"There's something I don't understand, Sirius," said Alice in a shy way. "Why you're the only one who doesn't call Mirage 'Mirror'?"

"Well, that's a great question Mrs Peterson!" we all roared in laugh with the typical tone of 'Professor Padfoot'. "You see, everybody calls her Mirror so that they'll have a simple way to recognise her. I call her Mir so that _she_'ll have a simple way to recognise _me_"

Just as I thought, Wormtail didn't understand what he said. Alice's eyes shone with fantasy after she heard the answer.

However, Moony, Prongs and I interchanged accomplished glances before we started to laugh. We had to stop our walk 'cause we couldn't stop laughing! Sirius looked quite angry, but he was used to our reaction. Alice also started to laugh, but she was too scared of Padfoot to do it aloud.

James was having problems to breathe and to stay up, so he was holding from Remus' cloak. He had burst in tears and was trying to stop but when he saw Sirius, he started again and fell to the floor. Of course, James did the same. I was resting on the wall while I hugged my paunch. I started to slide along it so I finished sat down in the floor at the same time they fell.

Some younger students pointed at us as they smiled and laughed with their friends.

"Finish?" asked Padfoot after 3 minutes. We were standing up.

"Yeah" was our answer.

We continued our way in silence, trying hard not to have another laugh attack. Finally, we arrived to our class. The other students were waiting outside the room.

"Why we have to share FOUR classes with all this snakes?!" yelled Padfoot. Of course, the Slytherins were listening, but he didn't care at all. "I mean, it's ok with Potions and Transfigurations but why there are also so many in D.A.D.A. and History of Magic?!"

"Believe me, Black" said Ethan Nott. "It would be a relief for us if you would leave those classes!"

"Oh, shut up, Nott!" jumped James. "I've heard you can hardly manage yourself even without History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures…"

That was true: Nott had left all those classes in fifth year 'cause he could hardly pass the other subjects!

"And why is that your problem, Potter?" interfered Bellatrix. Oh, no, harpy! Not this time!

"And why it's yours, after all?" I also said. I walked two steps in her direction, ready to attack if it was necessary. "What? You've gotten tired of jump into Lestrange's arms every night and you've found yourself a new 'teddy bear'?" I smiled and everyone (yeah, even some Slytherins) roared in laugh.

Although, the harpy went mad at me for some reason (I'm being sarcastic, obviously!).

"Oh, you bitch!" she took her wand and was about to bewitch me when…

"Black, Asakura!" yelled Evangeline as she approached with a pile of three boxes in her arms. Each one was covered with a huge handkerchief. "What's going on here?"

Black hid her wand once more.

"Nothing, Mrs Anatolia" she said in a honeyed voice. Yuck, too much sweet! Disgusting!

"Then, come inside" ordered the professor.

xoxox

"Oh, that was SO cool!" shouted Sirius and James when the class finished.

"She has to be the best teacher we've ever had!" I laughed. Alice (who had been my partner that day) agreed.

"She really is a great teacher" Moony smiled as we put our desks in order.

"Thank you very much, guys" Evangeline had heard us! The boys and Alice blushed a bit. "So, you liked our class about the baby Grindylows?"

"Of course, Mrs!" said James. Oh God, he looked so happy!

"Great" she smiled once more and left. The three rectangular fishbowls were on her desk, and three little, green creatures were swimming inside them. They were… Ok, they were disgusting, but cute in some way.

I was putting the last book inside my knapsack when I realised the others were too quite. I raised my sight and saw why: Snape was standing up next to my desk, waiting. I had almost forgotten we had to go to Dumbledore's office.

And I was such an idiot I really had forgotten to tell the marauders about my punishment.

"What do you want here, Snivellus?" asked Sirius in a bad mood. Snape didn't look at him.

"Nothing with you, Black" he answered.

"Calm down, Padfoot" I said. My voice was shaking a bit and I did my best to avoid everyone's sight. "We have to share a punishment. We are going to the director's office. See ya later" I only say this to Alice. After that, I run outside the room and Snape followed me.

"You didn't tell them about the punishment" it wasn't a question. Why he had to get his nose into my life?

"Non of your busyness" I answered coolly. "Hurry up"

"Why?" he asked after some minutes.

"I've already told you: it's nothing of your busyness;" _oh, just shut up, idiot!_ I thought.

"If you say so…"

Silence. Finally! I thought I would have to cut his tongue to be at peace with myself.

"Since when you listen to what I order you?" why I was such an idiot? He was never going to shut up if I asked him something!

"Who knows…?" I knew he was looking at me, but we had already arrived at the office, so I just kept my mouth shut.

The professor gave us our prolein egg. It had the same shape and colour of a normal chicken egg before he asked us to take it.

"Both of you" he added as I took it. I blushed as Snape put his hand over mine to cover the egg with his. "Look at it now"

Severus dropped his hand and I jumped in surprise. The egg looked now a little bit smaller and rounder than before. Also, it was black now and had silver shines. It was like having the same night and the stars inside a glass ball.

"It's…beautiful!" I said as I rotated it with my hands.

"Yes, it is" the professor seemed happy with something.

He didn't say anything else and told us to leave. When we closed the door behind us, a tense atmosphere surrounded us.

"Shall we start now?" he said. I didn't understand and he rolled his eyes before answer. "The composition, I mean"

"Oh, yeah, sure"

We went to the library and sat down at one of the tables at the back of the room. We left our bags and the egg there as we looked for the necessary books. I even asked Mrs Pince to enter the Forbidden Section, and she agreed.

That composition was obviously going to be the easiest part of that punishment.

xoxox

When I came inside the Common Room, I wished a meteorite would fall over me and destroy me as soon as possible. The room was empty, except for two people sitting next to the fire.

"Hi" I said. James looked at me, but Sirius kept looking the fire. "Is everything ok?"

Prongs sighed.

"Mirror… see…We believe you…" he didn't know how to start and he glanced at Sirius once more.

"Why did you left with that damned snake?" he was talking too coolly to me. I felt so bad I thought I would start to cry.

"I've already told you I had to go to the director's office" my voice was shaking, but I did my best to control myself. "He said Snivellus and I have to share this stupid punishment, and because of that…"

"Yeah, sure" he interrupted me. "As you say"

It was too much. I looked at James and our eyes met. He was also a bit angry with me, but it seemed as he had understood what I was trying to say: that punishment was also hurting me. I hadn't asked for it. I would have preferred to clean the entire castle without magic by myself, or had been enclosed for a week with Peeves, the poltergeist.

"Mirror…" he muttered. He stood up and hugged me. "He'll be fine… Are you ok?" he was talking as low as he could, so that Sirius wouldn't hear him.

"I will" I said. He looked at me in the eyes and I kissed his cheek. "It's a prolein" I muttered and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll show him to you tomorrow, ok?"

And I went to my room. Once more, I wasn't able to sleep. But this time, Alice, Helga and Lily stayed awake with me, even if I told them to go to bed. They didn't and I was so sad and blue and depressed that I couldn't do anything else but cry and cry.

"Do you ever stop crying?" said Clobber around three o'clock in the morning. "C'mon! It's not like the world is finishing tomorrow!"

"N-no" I sobbed. "B-but it-t's n-nea-ar"

And I told them (yes, even Clobber) what happened after she left the director's office the day before.

"With Snape?!" jumped Helga. "What is he thinking about?!"

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Alice.

"Oh, Mirror! If you need anything just ask me! I'll help you, I swear!" said Lily.

Clobber just looked at me from her bed, but I was sure there was something different in her sight this time. It was like a silent comfort.

"I-it's ok" I sobbed. I cleaned my face with a handkerchief and smiled. "Please, girls go to bed! You'll make me feel guilty!"

After another half an hour, they agreed. When the lights went off, I silently walked to Lily's bed and lied down next to her. I covered with her sheets.

"How old are you?" she muttered. "Five years old?"

I laughed as low as I could.

"Kind of. And I wanna sleep with Okasan, so I won't have nightmares this time!"

"How did you call me?" she smiled.

"O-ka-san" I repeated. "It is 'mom' in Japanese.

I also smiled. And we fell asleep just after that.

xoxox

For some reason, I woke up at six a.m. the next day. I dressed up, took the egg (I was the mother, after all!) and went to the Common Room to read something. I sat down in the floor, next to the fire, with my child lying next to me. But I wasn't able to read: some kind of fog was drowning my thoughts while my head spun.

"What do you think, dear?" I told the egg. "Shall we have breakfast? Or it's too early to go downstairs?" five seconds of silence after that. "What the fucking hell am I doing?"

"Well..." said a voice. "I believe you're talking to an egg"

James laughed. He was wearing his Quidditch cloak. Right, the first match of the season was at half past ten! I had completely forgotten about it! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

He sat down on the armchair that was in front of me, also near the fire.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Kind of" he said. "But after all, the match is in..." he checked his watch. "Well, something like four hours"

We laughed.

"Here you have" I told Prongs as I gave him the Prolein egg. "This is my child" and I laughed again.

"Has it got a name?" he asked.

"Not really" I answered. "But I've got some in mind"

We chatted for some time, but around quarter to seven (yeah, we talked _that_ much) his stomach roared so we went to the kitchens to eat something (it was still too early to go to the Hall). But unfortunately, for me, someone was already there, making his Potions homework.

"Oh, men…" I muttered as James pointed Snape with his wand. I glared at him. "Put your damned wand down, Prongs" I was just too angry for his jokes, so he obeyed me. "And you", I also glared at the Sly" shall do the same if you don't wanna have pink hair and turquoise skin.

He also obeyed, but they kept looking into each other's eyes with fury. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in the same table he was, evading the house-elves that kept revering at me. Before he followed me, James took some muffins and cookies the little creatures offered him.

I sat down in front of Snape, who barely raised his sight from his work. I took the Prolein from my pocket and put it in the middle of the table, above some books and papers. He looked at me, and then et his child.

"What?" was his cold question.

"We need a name for him… or her… or… whatever it is," I finally said. I rolled it with one finger as I talked. "What do you think?"

"Dunno, choose any name, it's the same" he was still writing. Damn! Look at me at least, you idiot!

"What about… Sirius?" I poked. And he glared at me in a scary way, just as I knew he would. I laughed. "Ok, ok, forget about it! It was a joke"

He continued with his work, so I talked to myself, knowing that sooner or later he'd try to kill me.

"Lets see… James? Nah, too…" I looked at Prongs, who had sat down in a huge table, as far as he could; there was a mountain of food in front of him. "Yuck, too conceited… and we have enough with one Quidditch star who believes he's the best" Snape half-smiled. "Remus? Maybe... After all, I love chocolate, but maybe it'll be too much. Lily?" he looked paler. "Ok, forget about Lily. Let me think…"

He wasn't even paying attention to me! Oh, men! Kami-sama, help me, o_negai shimasu_… And I smiled. Of course! I had the perfect name for our Prolein!

"What about Evangeline?" I asked, still smiling, but trying hard to don't look at him. He stopped writing and looked at me. He looked paler again, and he was shaking a bit.

"W-w-why t-that nam-me?" so, he thought it would be better for me to don't remember his sister's name? Ha! Ok, let's follow his game…

"What? She is a great teacher, isn't she?" I looked at him with fake angry, as if I believed he didn't like her. He relaxed.

"Oh, well… Yeah, she's… fine. Evangeline is ok" how much homework did he have? Why he kept writing, and writing, and writing? And people say _I'm_ weird!

xoxox

When we came back from the Quidditch field, some boys from seventh year (even some Hufflepuffs and Revenclaws!) were carrying the entire Quidditch team over their shoulders. _We won the first match! We crushed the Slytherins! _–they cried.

And, of course, as James was the most stupid boy I've ever met, he went with Lily and kissed her full in the mouth in front of everybody… The mark that her hiding left stayed in his cheek for two weeks, or so.

"You really are an idiot, do ya know?" I told him, as he rested a huge piece of raw meat on his cheek. He sarcastically smiled.

"You're so sweet, Mirror" and he rolled his eyes.

Prongs, Alice, Moony and I were sitting in front of the fire at the Common Room. It was the night after the match, finally, and we were having our own private congratulations party. We had chocolate frogs, muffins, cakes, chocolate, butter beer and more. Yum, I feel hungry just remembering it!

"So, what about Sirius?" innocently asked Alice. A shadow covered Remus' face as he looked at me for a second.

"He…went to have fun with a Revenclaw, a friend of his. They are coming later" oh, wait, I knew that girl! Oh, Kami-sama, her name was… was… Ok, I had no idea, but they had been friends since fourth year. She was the only one that was a friend, and _just_ a friend.

I just raised my shoulders and smiled. He was able to do anything he wanted; I was not his girlfriend, his nanny or (and I thank God I'm not) his mother. So what?

"I think that when he comes back, she'll no longer gonna be as pure as she was when she left" and I drank some butter beer as Alice and the marauders roared in laughed.

And, talking about the marauders, where the hell was Pettigrew?

Oh, I remember! Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange and other snakes attacked him in the middles of the match, and he finished in the nursery! Dammit, he was such a useless idiot!

**xoxox**

1**Konichiwa ****everybody****! Here's Ktyuza-chan, finally! First of all, I wanna make some things clear:**

 **Horace Slughorn: if you haven't read the sixth book, then you shall know he was the Potions professor when Harry's parents went to school. He had some priority over the students with a special talent or with high marks. Some examples that are mentioned in the book are Lily Evans, Severus Snape and even Mrs Weasley, if I'm right.**

2** Neko: Ok, maybe some people doesn't know 'cuz they don't like manga, or anime, or they don't even know what Japan is (believe me, I had a classmate who didn't know), but neko is the English word for "cat". You shall remember it 'cuz Mirage feels some kind of attraction for black cats and some other creatures that I'll mention in the future. This shall be important, believe me!**

**So, now… I can't believe that it took me all summer to finish this chapter! Oh, meeeeeeeeeen! TToTT Well, maybe it's because of the hot and…**

***someone knocks the door***

**Who is it?**

**[¿?: your pizza, Miss!]**

**FINALLY!**

***leaves***

**REVIEWS DON'T BITE!**

…**bRoKeN hEaRtS cAn AlSo FlY…**

7


End file.
